The Other Item
by Nurmengardx
Summary: Introducing Yasmin Pegasus. What if Pegasus had a neice? What if she also had a Millennium Item? How mysterious could I be?
1. The Heart Of The Cards

**Author's Note: Hi there. Just wanted to say that I thoroughly enjoy writing this and if you enjoy reading it then please please please leave a review, I'd love to hear anything you think about it and if there are any ideas you have. If you like it and don't review then I have no way of telling if you want me to write more and I may just stop. Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. All products/ characters/ plots are property of Toei Animation.**

**Oh yeah and this is based on the English dub. I never had a chance to read the manga, sorry about that. I also didn't want to attempt the Japanese names and such in case I messed it up.**

**Introducing Yasmin Pegasus. Yasmin is my OC, please don't steal her unless you have my permission to write about her in your fic.**

**Ok I think I'm done now. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Heart Of The Cards

'Ah you beat me again Yug!' Joey exclaimed, throwing his cards down on the table in frustration.

'You'll get there Joey, you just need more practice,' Yugi tried to placate him.

'But I lost three times in a row!' he despaired.

'Man you suck at this game,' Tristan laughed. Joey grabbed him by the collar.

'You wanna say that again Tristan?' Joey growled. Tristan just laughed and put Joey in a headlock. They grappled around the room and fell down right at Seto Kaiba's feet. Tea slapped her forehead as Joey and Tristan scrambled back to the playing table. Kaiba smirked contemptuously and swept to his seat at the back, not moving until he perked up at Yugi's mention of his grandfather's 'really rare card'.

Finally their teacher came in, only she was accompanied by a girl with waist length silver hair. Yugi watched her as she walked and felt a pang of familiarity when she looked up at them.

'Class I'd like to introduce Yasmin Pegasus,' the teacher said cheerfully. At this the class erupted into whispers.

'Pegasus?'

'_The _Yasmin Pegasus?'

'Isn't she Maximillion Pegasus' niece?'

'The founder of Duel Monsters? Wow!'

'Settle down class!' the teacher said sternly. They all stopped and stared at Yasmin. She didn't seem at all affected by this, which Yugi found rather strange. He studied her over the hand of cards he was holding, so as not to appear to be staring. Her thick fringe puffed outwards in contrast to the rest of her silvery hair that swung in a straight curtain down her back. She was just shorter than Yugi, which came as a relief to him as he had finally found someone shorter than him, and as he looked into her startling green eyes he saw a strange pain in them, as if she held a terrible secret. Then he saw it. Hanging around her neck was a Millennium Puzzle identical to his, only it was upside down (or right side up, depending on how you looked at it) he looked hurriedly back at the cards in his hand and tried to ignore the girl at the front of the class.

'I'd like for you all to be very nice to Miss Pegasus and make sure she feels welcome. Sit wherever you like Yasmin,' she smiled at her and Yasmin made her way to the back of the class, sitting in the empty seat next to Kaiba. Everyone waited with bated breath to see how he would react. Kaiba watched her sit out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded quietly.

'It's good to see you too Seto,' she replied amused. Everyone in the room gasped and Joey's jaw dropped open. No one called him by his first name except his brother. No one. Everyone burst into chatter and the rest of the day passed in a blur. By the time they had all made their way to Yugi's game shop they were all thoroughly exhausted, only the prospect of them seeing Grandpa's special card kept them going. When Grandpa Motou showed them a rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon card Joey's eyes were practically streaming.

'It's so beautiful,' he snivelled.

'What's a card like that doing in a dump like this?' Kaiba sneered from the doorway. Yugi jumped and turned to face him, freezing as he saw that Yasmin was there too, leaning on the door frame. Kaiba demanded that Grandpa sell him the Blue-Eyes and he refused. Throughout the whole exchange Yasmin didn't take her eyes off Kaiba. When he started threatening the older Motou Yasmin's voice rang out from where she was standing.

'That's enough Seto!' she interjected sternly. He stopped and grumbled angrily but turned on his heel and left, his coat flapping behind him. Yasmin followed behind, but as she turned Yugi could have sworn he saw her eyes soften, and her Millennium Puzzle glint in the sun. Everyone relaxed and Grandpa whipped away his Blue-Eyes, not wanting anything else to happen to it. After a quick snack everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Yugi stretched out on the sofa and thought about how peculiarly Kaiba had acted. It was certainly a mystery and Yugi was glad he had something to wrap his brain around; since he'd solved his own Millennium Puzzle he had been somewhat bored. For now, all he could do was wait for the next day.

When Yugi got home from school the next day he was expecting to just flop down on the sofa and puzzle over Yasmin some more (neither she nor Kaiba had been in school that day), only Grandpa wasn't in.

'Maybe he just went to get some groceries,' Joey suggested feebly.

'And left the door unlocked?' Tea said irritably. They got into a heated argument while Yugi walked around the shop, his mind racing anxiously to find the answer, when the phone rang. They all stopped shouting and Yugi answered the phone.

'Hello, game shop,' he said.

'Ah Yugi, perfect,' came Kaiba's voice down the phone.

'Kaiba?' he exclaimed.

'Your dear grandfather came to play a little duel with me and he's not feeling too well, he'd love it if you could come and pick him up,' Kaiba hung up and Yugi stood in shock for a few seconds before a look of fury flashed onto his face. He ran out of the shop and the others followed him.

'Yugi where are we going?' Joey puffed.

'Kaiba Corp,' he shouted back.

'What? Why?' Yugi didn't reply, just carried on running. By the time they were all completely out of breath, except Yugi, whose anger kept him going. How dare Kaiba kidnap his grandpa? It was probably for the Blue-Eyes, Yugi thought bitterly. They got to the door and shouted at the security until they were let in. Bursting through the door Yugi gasped as he saw his grandpa lying on the floor.

'Grandpa!' he cried, running over to him.

'Yugi,' he croaked.

'Yugi your grandpa overexerted himself a little,' Kaiba smirked from the other side of the room.

'What have you done Kaiba?' Yugi demanded.

'We played a little game, which he lost,' Kaiba chuckled. He pulled out a card. 'And look at my sweet prize. It didn't belong in your grandpa's pathetic deck anyway,' he held up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and ripped it in half. Everyone gasped.

'Grandpa's favourite card!' Yugi exclaimed.

'What did you do that for ya jerk?' Joey demanded.

'So it couldn't be used against me, not that you'd understand such things Wheeler,' Kaiba said contemptuously.

'Yugi,' Grandpa croaked again. 'Take my cards.' Yugi was about to refuse when an angry voice exploded from behind them.

'How dare you?' it shouted angrily. They all turned to see Yasmin Pegasus standing by the door. 'How dare you?' she repeated.

'What do you want?' Kaiba asked coldly.

'What makes you think it's ok to pick on old men?' she demanded.

'I wasn't picking on anyone, we were just playing a game,' Kaiba smirked. Yasmin marched right up to him and poked him in the chest.

'You are despicable Seto Kaiba. You overwhelmed him with those holograms of yours. Do you really think you can get away with it?' she was shaking with rage by this point, when Yugi saw her Puzzle gleam. Her face changed, it was no longer contorted with fury, and her bright green eyes were nothing but cold. Her hair puffed out and when she spoke her voice was calm. She folded her arms and spoke to the gang, without turning her back on Kaiba.

'Why don't you guys take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital, don't worry I'll pay for his treatment,' her eyes were still fixed icily on Kaiba.

'Yugi take my cards,' Grandpa said again.

'No Grandpa I can't take these, you put your heart into them,' Yugi said.

'Please Yugi, teach him respect. Teach him respect for the heart of the cards.'

'But Grandpa-'

'No Yugi. You can do this. I believe in you.' Yugi finally agreed and took the deck of cards from his grandpa's shaking hands.

'Ok Grandpa. I'll do it.'

'Guys just go already. I'll deal with him,' Yasmin said, still not moving her eyes.

'No,' Yugi said.

'What?' she said in surprise. She finally prised her eyes from Kaiba and looked at Yugi.

'I can take him.' Yasmin's eyes widened at this boy's willingness to take on the national champion.

'Wait,' Tea said. She drew out a black pen and put her hand out in the air. 'Everyone gather round,' she commanded. They all put their hands in the circle and Tea drew a smiley face around their hands.

'What gives Tea?' Joey asked, examining his hand.

'It's a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi's duelling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know he's not alone. That we're right there with him.' They all nodded in agreement while Yasmin watched, a slight smile on her face. Kaiba rolled his eyes impatiently.

'How much longer is this gonna take? Do you have an estimate?' he asked sarcastically. Tea glared at him while Tristan hoisted Grandpa onto his back.

'Joey, we'll take care of Yugi's grandpa, you should stay here to cheer Yugi on,' Tea said. Joey nodded and turned back to see Yugi and Kaiba heading for the arena, he followed Yasmin to the balcony where they could watch.

'So what gives?' Joey asked Yasmin, whose cold glare was still frozen on her face.

'What do you mean?' she asked quietly.

'Well one minute you're all chummy with rich boy out there and the next you're yelling in his face,' he explained.

'You misunderstand,' she replied. 'I was never friendly with him; we've just known each other for a long time. I don't have any tolerance for those who pick on the weak.'

'Huh. And that's another thing. Why did you stop yelling at him? I would have just let him have it.' They reached the balcony just in time to see Yugi and Kaiba entering the arena.

'I decided that he wasn't worth my words. Now shush, they're about to start,' she turned her attention to the arena where Yugi and Kaiba were setting up their decks, indicating to Joey that the conversation was now over.

'Are you ready to play, runt?' they heard Kaiba say, causing Joey to fume.

'Play time is over Kaiba,' Yugi replied. Yasmin watched them carefully and noticed Yugi's puzzle was glowing slightly and her jaw dropped as his expression changed from one of slight self-doubt, to one brimming with confidence right before her eyes.

'Now Kaiba, it's time to duel!' he exclaimed. They both began the game and Yasmin gritted her teeth at Yugi and Joey's surprise in seeing the holograms. Joey was terrified; he would have to get over it if he was to support his friend.

'Hang in there Yugi!' he shouted when Kaiba's dark clown destroyed his face down Sandgan. They both grew increasingly frustrated as Kaiba destroyed his monsters one by one. Joey shook angrily as Kaiba taunted him. Yugi, however, did not seem fazed. His faith in his grandpa's deck reassured Yasmin somewhat, and she smiled in relief as it finally rewarded him with a monster powerful enough to destroy Kaiba's dark clown. Joey punched the air and felt Yugi had it in the bag until:

'I call upon the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon,' Kaiba cried out and Yasmin felt like she had been punched in the gut, if Yugi couldn't defeat Kaiba then she herself would have to deal with him, something she didn't savour the thought of. She heard Joey gasp in surprise.

'But that's not possible! We saw him rip up that card!' Joey cried.

'You think that pitiful old man was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes? You are sorely mistaken Wheeler,' Kaiba retorted. Yasmin felt her heart sink further as Kaiba destroyed Yugi's Fierce Knight. 'There's not a monster in your deck than can stand up to my Blue-Eyes, so what hope do you have against two?' Joey couldn't help but think he was right as he watched another Blue-Eyes appear on the field. He released some of his pent up breath as Yugi played Swords of Revealing Light, buying him some time. But what could he possibly do at this point? Yasmin grimaced at the thought of what Kaiba would do when he won. She heard a cry of fright and blanched as she looked up to see Kaiba had summoned the third and final Blue-Eyes. She looked hopelessly at Yugi but only saw confidence and hope in his eyes.

'Draw your last pathetic card Yugi,' Kaiba said, now bored of the game in front of him.

'My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba,' Yugi replied confidently. 'But it does have, the unstoppable Exodia,' he smiled at the effect this had.

'Ah! It's not possible!'

'I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle.' Yasmin grinned widely at Joey, who looked utterly confused.

'Exodia! No one's been able to call him!' Yasmin felt as if she could fly. It was about time someone taught Kaiba a lesson.

'Exodia. Obliterate!' Yugi cried. The duel was over. Yasmin grabbed Joey and pulled him into a celebratory dance, neither of the noticed the glowing eyes on Yugi's forehead. The platforms lowered and Joey ran to his small friend while Yasmin went to console a distraught Mokuba, and help Kaiba up. Yugi extricated himself from Joey's grip and looked back at Yasmin, who caught his eye. Joey looked at her too, wondering why she was suddenly with Kaiba again. They both saw her features soften and her eyes become more expressive. She winked at them and then disappeared through the door. Yugi and Joey grinned at each other, now they could go and tell Grandpa that Yugi had defeated Kaiba and they couldn't wait. Yugi took one last look at the door that Yasmin had gone through. He was glad she had been there to stand up to Kaiba, after all, someone had to. Maybe she could be their friend someday.


	2. The Gauntlet Is Thrown

**Author's Note: This fic is based in the 4Kids! English dub as I did not want to attempt the Japanese names/ suffixes in case I messed something up. Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. All products/ characters/ plots are property of Toei Animation and Kazuki Takahashi**

**Yasmin is my OC, please don't steal her unless you have my permission to write about her in your fic.**

**Ok I think I'm done now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yasmin was eating her lunch on the roof when Joey burst through the door, causing her to drop her sandwich in surprise. Joey scrambled over to her and grabbed her hand.

'Yasmin! You gotta help me!' he cried.

'What's up Joey?' she asked politely, knowing all too well what he was about to ask.

'Please help me be a better duellist!' he begged.

'Hmm. I don't know Joey, I'm kinda swamped right now,' she said while leaning back, an amused glint in her eyes.

'Please Yasmin! I'm beggin' ya!' he followed this statement by getting down on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him. Yasmin smiled at him and giggled a little.

'You're assuming that just because I know the game that I'm an expert, but I guess I could look over your deck,' grinning widely as Joey punched the air. He handed her is deck eagerly and she smiled at his enthusiasm. However her smile soon turned to a look of horror at the sorry state of his deck. Joey misinterpreted her horror for awe and giggled to himself like a child.

'Pretty awesome lineup huh?' he grinned.

'Joey what are you doing up here?' Tea demanded from the doorway.

'Uh…' Joey cringed at Tea's expression, looking to Yugi and Tristan behind her for help, they shrugged guiltily, not wanting to get in Tea's way.

'Are you harassing Yasmin Joey?'

'Er no,' he lied unconvincingly.

'Didn't you think that she has better things to do than help you with your stupid game?'

'But Tea I need her. You beat me three times in a row!'

'Actually it was five times in a row.'

'Five!' Yugi caught Yasmin's eye and smiled apologetically and this spurred her into action. After all Joey meant no harm.

'It's ok Tea, I was just telling Joey that he needs magic cards in his deck,' Yasmin said, winking at Yugi and Tristan.

'You were?' Joey asked.

'Yeah Joey, without magic and trap cards to support and protect you, you'll get smashed every time,' she smiled encouragingly, secretly enjoying teaching Joey some key points. Most of the people who asked for her help only wanted to do it for the rare cards, however Joey seemed to genuinely want to learn and be a better duellist.

'Really?' he asked. She nodded. 'See Tea? This is exactly the kind of ace info that I need to know!' he exclaimed. 'Tell me more Yasmin.' She couldn't help but feel soft on Joey. His childish mannerisms appealed to her soft side.

'See you need magic cards to strengthen your monsters and support your side of the field, and you need trap cards to protect you from enemy attacks, without having to sacrifice your monsters,' she looked at Joey's wide eyes and made the decision to help him out a little. She pulled out her own deck and drew a card from it. 'Here take this to get you started,' she said, handing him the card.

'Scapegoat?' he asked, confused.

'Yeah. You activate it when you're attacked and you get four little goats that protect you or your monster for four attacks.'

'Whoa that's great! Thanks!' Joey took the card and giggled with joy.

'You're welcome Joey,' she laughed.

'But I still need more help. Hey! Could you tutor me?' he asked excitedly. A look of doubt clouded Yasmin's face.

'I don't think I can Joey. You're a great guy Joey but you're far from a great duellist, and I'm no expert.'

'What?' he exclaimed. 'How can you not be an expert when you helped create the game?'

'I just designed a couple monsters. I didn't devise any strategies or anything,' she shrugged.

'Ah where am I supposed to get an expert?' Joey moaned, sinking to the ground in despair.

'It's ok Joey,' Yugi said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'I know a guy,' he smiled.

'You do? For real?' Joey said.

'Sure I do,' he laughed. 'I'll take you to him after school. Thanks for helping Joey Yasmin, it was really nice of you.'

'That's ok,' she said, smiling warmly.

'Come on guys, we should leave Yasmin to her lunch,' Tristan said pointedly. They all nodded in agreement and thanked Yasmin for her kindness. After they had left did it occur to Joey how strangely she had behaved. Last time they had met she hadn't seemed the giving type, however after a few moments of thinking about it he dropped it; after all he had scored a sweet card out of it.

A few weeks later Yugi, Tea and Tristan were debating about who would win the upcoming championship game, while Joey slept, when they heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Yugi got up and called:

'I'll get it Grandpa!' he ran down and opened the door to find Yasmin standing there with an official looking box.

'Hey Yugi,' she smiled.

'Hey Yasmin, come in,' he held the door open for her and then led her upstairs to the living room. 'Grandpa Yasmin's here.'

'Hello Yasmin, I'll be in in a minute,' he called back.

'Hey Yasmin,' Tea said pleasantly.

'Joey wake up,' Tristan nudged Joey.

'Wha?.. Oh hey Yasmin,' he said groggily before snapping to attention when he saw the match starting on the TV. 'Who do you think'll win Yasmin?' he asked her.

'Hmm, that's a tough one, but I'm gonna say Weevil,' she said.

'What? Bugs against dinosaurs, it's a no-brainer,' Joey said, clearly sure of himself.

'I wouldn't be so sure Joey. Rex has a stronger deck and got himself to the finals through brute force, however Weevil always manages to worm his way out of sticky situations. You should never underestimate the power of an insect based deck, especially one with a brain like Weevil's behind it,' she explained.

'Huh, good point,' Joey conceded.

'I could stomp 'em both back to the minor leagues,' she commented, winking at Yugi. 'Anyway, Yugi this is for you. It's from my Uncle Max,' she handed him the white box.

'Wow from Pegasus?' he said in awe.

'Yeah he heard about how you defeated Seto.'

'But it wasn't an official duel or anything.'

'Yeah but he did drop out of the tournament,' she said conversationally, when her Millennium Puzzle caught Yugi's eye again.

'Hey where did you get your necklace?' he asked her.

'Oh this thing? Uncle Max brought it back for me from a trip to Egypt, took me years to solve,' she chuckled.

'So it is a puzzle?'

'Yeah. It took me eight years to finish it. I don't know why I never sold it, but I'm glad I didn't now though.' She smiled at the thought while unconsciously holding her puzzle in her right hand. 'I should go now,' she said.

'Wait!' Grandpa Mouto called. 'Before you go could you show us the cards you designed please?'

'Uh how did you know about those?' she asked, turning pink.

'Joey mentioned it,' he explained.

'They're really nothing special,' she mumbled.

'Nonsense! I'm sure they're great.'

'Well ok then.' She pulled out her deck and flipped through it and pulled out three specific cards. Handing them to Grandpa she turned her face towards the ground and waited for his verdict. While he was studying them Yugi and Joey peeked over his shoulder at them.

'Whoa you designed Celtic Guardian?' Joey gasped.

'Yes the Celtic Guardian is very dependable card. You'd do well having him in your deck,' Grandpa commented, causing her to turn a deeper shade of red. 'But what's more impressive is that you also designed the Mystical Elf. Most people given the choice would choose to design a really strong monster and give it all kinds of attributes, however you chose to make a more discreet card and, in doing so, have strengthened many people's decks with her simple abilities. You should be proud.' Yasmin merely shuffled her feet, too embarrassed to say anything.

'So what made you design this card Yasmin?' Yugi asked, grabbing hold of the Change of Heart card.

'Oh you know, it just came to me, but that's not important. What is important it what I have planned. You guys are gonna love it,' she suddenly got over her embarrassment as she thought of whatever it was she was doing. She took back her cards and carefully put her deck back in its hiding place. 'I really should go now, Uncle is expecting me home soon,' she waved happily at everyone and they all said their goodbyes. 'It was nice seeing you all,' she smiled. 'Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Mouto,' and with that she left, leaving them all with a flash of her silver hair whipping round the door.

'Come on Yug open your package already!'…

* * *

A/N So yeah. Yasmin created three cards for the game and she's nicer than originally thought. I'm not very good at author's notes so please tell me what you think. Of the chapter. Not the note. I'll shut up now.


	3. A Cheater Revealed

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for neglecting this but it's my best friend's birthday soon and I've been working double time to get her something special (it's her 16th) and also I've been working on a surprise for you guys :D **

**This fic is based in the 4Kids! English dub as I did not want to attempt the Japanese names/ suffixes in case I messed something up. Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. All products/ characters/ plots are property of Toei Animation and Kazuki Takahashi**

**Yasmin is my OC, please don't steal her unless you have my permission to write about her in your fic.**

**Ok I think I'm done now. Enjoy.**

* * *

A Cheater Revealed

Joey hopped off the gangplank onto the shore of Duellist Kingdom and shifted his weight from one fot to the other, buzzing with excitement, before sneezing violently.

'You wouldn't have caught that cold if it hadn't been for Weevil,' Yugi said sadly, catching sight of Weevil standing smugly the other side of the dock.

'Don't sweat it Yug. You could wipe the floor with that little snot rag any day of the week,' Joey said confidently, then sneezing loudly again. Yugi said nothing, but looked extremely doubtful.

'Look guys I think we need to go up there,' Tea said, pointing at the large castle on top of the hill that everyone else was making their way to.

'I think that would probably be a good place to start,' Tristan reasoned, just as Joey sneezed again. Half way up the ridiculously long staircase Tea stopped suddenly, looking out at the surrounding forest.

'What's up Tea, need a break?' Tristan asked concernedly.

'I thought I saw Bakura.'

'You mean that kid from school?' Joey asked. Tea nodded.

'She saw him on the boat too,' Tristan chipped in.

'Well he's not there now. Come on Tea, or we'll miss the start,' said Joey, gesturing at the castle that was looking larger, and more luxurious, the closer they got. Tea's eyes lingered for a moment before they set off again. When they eventually got to the top Joey sunk to the ground with an exhausted groan and sprawled on his back, gasping for breath.

'Man I gotta start working out,' he said breathlessly, while Yugi and Tristan openly laughed at him. While Joey caught his breath the others looked around at the competition.

'Hey look, isn't that Mako Tsunami?' Tristan pointed.

'Yeah that's him, and look, Rex Raptor's here too,' said Yugi.

'The dinosaur guy?'

'Uh huh.'

'Mai Valentine! I didn't know she was gonna be here,' Tea said, eyeing the confident blonde suspiciously.

'Oh yeah, she's one of the best,' Yugi said sagely.

'Come on, get up man, something's happening,' said Tristan, pulling Joey to his feet. The gang looked up at the intricately decorated balcony and gasped as Maximillion Pegasus walked dramatically out and greeted them with open arms.

'Greetings duellists and welcome to the Duellist Kingdom Tournament. You are all here on my personal invitation as some of the very best in the world. During this tournament you will be tested to the utmost extremes of your ability in order to beat the cream of the crop, so to speak. Here to explain the rules, my lovely niece, Yasmin,' Pegasus smiled mysteriously, however no one seemed to notice as their attention had been drawn to the sound of the gigantic steel doors opening, to reveal the small frame of Yasmin. The first thing the gathered crowd noticed was her waist-length, silver curtain of hair until she walked out into the sun and everyone was captured by her big green eyes that sparkled with excitement, except Yugi, who was staring at her Millennium Puzzle with great interest. She smiled widely and straightened her knee-length, purple tunic and her long, translucent, silver cardigan that seemed to shimmer in the sun. She quickly adjusted the sleeves and smoothed the wrinkles in her black leggings before she was finally ready to address the crowd waiting anxiously before her.

'Hey Yug, d'ya think she was in on it?' Joey whispered.

'I don't know, maybe,' he whispered back.

'She was the one that gave you the box with the tape in,' murmured Tristan.

'Yeah but why would she want to kidnap Mr Mouto after she took on Kaiba for him?' Tea pointed out.

'That was different, that was Rich-Boy and this is her uncle. I'm saying she might be in on it, not that she's happy about it,' Joey reasoned.

'Let's talk about this later, she's about to explain the rules,' Tea shushed. They all looked back a t Yasmin, who was waiting patiently for the crowd to stop whispering.

'All right everybody, listen up! I know you're all excited just as much as I am, but there are a few things I need to say first. But remember, this is no ordinary tournament. As my uncle said, you'll be tested to the very limits of your skills. Your progress will be tracked by these,' she moved a little closer so they could see, brown mid-calf boots clacking against the golden paving, and held up a small gold star. 'These are our star chips. Not only are they your ticket into the competition, they are what you'll be duelling for. For every duel you participate in you must bet at least one chip, or it won't be counted. Lose all your star chips and you're out, earning yourself a one-way ticket off the island. You need ten star chips to gain entry to the castle and enter the final for three million dollars!' At this the gathered crowd cheered excitedly and her smile widened at their enthusiasm. 'These are your duelling gloves,' she said, holding up a purple fingerless glove, with star shaped holes in the bottom. 'You keep your star chips in them so you don't lose anything. Whoever wins the tournament will also get the chance to challenge the creator of Duel Monsters himself, to try and earn the title King or Queen of Games!' they all quietened down at the unique opportunity they were all getting. 'Now there are a few new rules and I would tell you what they are, but what fun would that be? However I will tell you that direct attacks are not allowed, in order to further test your skills. Around each of you is the toughest competition in the world, in order to win I advise you play boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly, because I can guarantee that your opponent will be doing the same. You have one hour to prepare your decks because when the fireworks are lit the tournament begins!' she cheered loudly along with the assembly and watched happily as they began to dissipate, off to prepare their decks away from prying eyes.

'Tea! Hey Tea!' she called, waving at the brunette.

'Hey Yasmin,' Tea smiled.

'I didn't know you were coming,' she grinned.

'Yep. Here to support Yugi and Joey.'

'Joey? I don't remember him being invited,' her smile melted into a frown of confusion and Tea mentally slapped herself for letting it slip like that.

'Um yeah. Yugi gave Joey one of his star chips so he could compete for the prize money. His sister needs an operation,' she said sadly, deciding that the truth would be best.

'Well I guess I could let it slide this once. On one condition,' she said slyly. Tea stiffened, what had she done?

'You tell him I said good luck,' she laughed. Tea visibly relaxed and laughed herself.

'You got it. I should go or they'll start wondering where I've gone. Oh by the way, what are you doing in the tournament?'

'That's for me to know,' she winked. 'I should get going too. See ya Tea,' she waved and made her way back to the castle.

'You did very well,' Pegasus said smoothly when she reached the cosy dining room.

'Thanks!' she said, throwing herself into her chair and cutting up the chicken in front of her ferociously. Pegasus chuckled quietly.

'Hungry?' he asked, swilling his wine around in his glass.

'No,' she said thickly, covering her mouth. 'I just can't wait to get started.'

'Now, now, security first,' he reminded.

'I know,' she sighed. She continued to bolt down her food. Half way through a mouthful of chicken she heard the fireworks go off and she made a noise somewhere between a squeal and a laugh. Finishing her food she washed everything down with a large glass of water and ran to the security room. This room was dim as it had no lights; however it was filled with monitors that were linked to security cameras all over the island. So far no duels had started yet, except one. She giggled with delight when she realised it was Yugi against Weevil. This was going to be interesting.

'Uncle Max, come quick! It's Yugi against Weevil!' she shouted excitedly. She turned her attention back to the screen and raptly watched the duel. She didn't even notice Pegasus lurking in the doorway. He smiled evilly to himself and pulled back his silver hair to reveal his Millennium Eye. He used his shadow powers to manipulate the screen and make Yasmin see whatever he wanted her to see. It was Yugi's turn and Yasmin was watching him closely to see what he would use against Weevil's Great Moth, when she saw something that caused her to crash to the floor in shock. Pegasus chuckled quietly and slipped back to the dining room to wait for the inevitable slamming of the door. When Yasmin crashed through the door she stalked over to him and leaned against the table, seemingly trying to decide what to say.

'What is it my dear?' he asked in a sugary tone.

'Yugi was cheating in his duel,' she said plainly.

'Was he now?'

'Yeah he was,' she ground her jaw in frustration.

'Well maybe you ought to disqualify him, or better yet, challenge him to a duel,' Pegasus suggested silkily.

'I don't know. It was his first professional duel, maybe the pressure got to him. And it was against that little worm, Weevil. I think I'll keep an eye on him personally and if he does it again I'll do… something,' she said, her brow creased in concern.

'Yasmin, if you do end up challenging him to a duel, please make sure you look out for his Millennium Puzzle. I've sensed an evil power emanating from it,' he put on as much concern he could muster and enveloped her in a stiff hug. She responded enthusiastically.

'I'll be fine Uncle, I can take care of myself,' she smiled and went to the large living room where she sighed heavily. She hadn't thought Yugi the type to cheat, but even so he was a formidable opponent. Walking over to the coffee table in the centre of the room she scooped up her deck and duelling glove. She carefully slid her deck into a secure pocket on the side of her boot. At least she got to get out there and start duelling again. It had certainly been quite a while and she couldn't wait to start challenging people, even if it was under less-than-suitable circumstances. She pulled on the purple glove and checked the monitors before leaving. She quickly located Yugi and the gang near one of the mountain arenas, rolling her eyes as it looked as though Joey had challenged Mai Valentine. Well at least they wouldn't be too hard to find. She grabbed some snacks and a map before finally setting off.

* * *

By the time Yasmin got to the arena the duel was already over and it looked as if Joey had won, which came as something of a surprise to her, but not a complete shock. She knew that Joey had it in him, just not necessarily against ace duellists like Mai. She kept herself at a safe distance so they wouldn't spot her. As she watched their friendly pranks and jokes she couldn't help but feel that it was next to impossible for Yugi to be a cheater, but she had seen him with her own eyes and she had to at least investigate. Lost in her thoughts she almost failed to notice when they stopped.

'I'm starving, does anyone have any food?' she heard Joey say.

'Nope.'

'Sorry man.'

'Wait, so did no one bring anything to eat?' he demanded, they all shook their heads. 'WHAT? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE THIS WHOLE TOURNAMENT WITHOUT ANY FOOD?' Joey shouted, before his stomach growled loudly and he sunk to the ground.

'Chill man I got it covered,' Tristan said calmly.

'You mean you got food?'

'Not exactly.' From what Yasmin could see from her hiding place it looked like Tristan had pulled a nature guide from his bag.

'No way Tristan! Not in a million years!' said Joey.

'Well we gotta eat something,' Tristan said reasonably.

'I am not eating anything that might have been touched by an animal,' Tea shivered.

'And we don't cos I smell something good,' Joey grinned, sniffing the air. 'It's coming from uh… that direction,' he ran off in the direction the smell of cooking food was coming from.

'You think he's hallucinating?' Tea asked.

'Nah. We should follow him, after all it wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose!' Yasmin chortled and followed at a distance as they all ran after Joey. Eventually they found a fire on a cliff, with fish cooking on a spit. Joey and Tristan immediately jumped on them.

'Don't you think we should wait and see who they belong to?' Tea asked responsibly.

'No way Tea! We eat and run!' Joey exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed a fish. Tea slapped herself in the forehead and Yasmin sat just beyond the treeline and helped herself to a few crackers.

Just as Joey and Tristan were about to take a bite, when a man with blue hair, which was pulled into a messy ponytail, climbed up over the edge of the cliff.

'How dare you steal another man's fish!' he demanded. They looked at him in surprise and he was just about to speak again when a large wave crashed over him and he was gone again. Joey and Tristan blinked and looked at each other before shrugging and going to eat the fish again. Once again the man appeared over the edge of the cliff. From where Yasmin was sitting she couldn't hear anything that was being said, but from the looks of it Joey and Tristan had been trying to eat Mako Tsunami's fish. She watched with interest as Mako shouted at them until Yugi got involved and looked like he was apologising. After a moment of talking and greeting Mako invited them to sit and eat with him. Yasmin lost interest and spent the time preparing her deck and making sure she had all her cards, she wouldn't be able to bear it if she'd left any behind. They meant the world to her and she couldn't duel properly without all of them. When she was finally busy checking, and double checking, her deck she looked up and jumped to her feet as she realised the gang were leaving, however she needn't have bothered as Mako threw a spear at them. It landed point down by Yugi's feet and Yasmin frowned. Such methods were strictly prohibited and highly dangerous, but she didn't want to blow her cover. She continued to watch and deduced that Mako challenged Yugi to a duel and he accepted. His Millennium Puzzle glowed, as did Yasmin's, although no one seemed to notice. A confident look came into Yugi's eyes and his whole stance changed. He stood, arms folded, until the arena had fully risen from the ground and he walked with purpose onto the platform that took him up to the appropriate duelling level. If anyone had been looking in her direction they would have seen Yasmin's expression change from one of disdain to one of icy calmness. Her back straightened a little more and her hair puffed out slightly, to match the tail of her shimmering cardigan. Her eyes immediately trained on Yugi for signs of cheating. She hardly paid any attention to the duel, and when she did it was only to watch Mako laughing at Yugi's fruitless attempts to reveal his monsters, at least that's what it looked like as she still couldn't hear anything.

_Back at the castle Pegasus was watching the very same duel and, although she wasn't on the camera, Pegasus knew that Yasmin was there. He chuckled to himself; it seemed his plan was going swimmingly. He laughed again at his own joke before he manipulated the events before him once again._

Yasmin was beginning to think that maybe she had imagined Yugi cheating in his last duel when she spotted him doing it again. She ground her teeth in anger, but kept her composure. She would let the duel play out and hopefully she wouldn't have to duel him, but if she did she would make sure he would never duel professionally again. She watched as, due to his cheating, he gained the upper hand. Her anger intensified as he had _her _Celtic Guardian aid him in his deceit. Mako lost the duel and she felt as if she could scream. _Calm yourself_ a calm voice said and she grimaced. She would need to contain herself better if she was to defeat him and his cheating. As they walked away from the arena she stepped out of her hiding place and blocked their path.

'Hey Yasmin,' Yugi said happily.

'Don't you "Hey Yasmin" me. I know exactly what you're up to,' she said icily, causing everyone to flinch and step back.

'What?' Yugi said, confused.

'You know exactly what I said, and don't think you can get away with it because as one of the island's eliminators, I challenge you, Yugi Mouto, to a duel!'

* * *

**A/N Yay so the surprise is: Yasmin get's to duel! Not really much of a surprise as most of the characters in this show get to duel at some point, but hey, I got to work on an awesome deck which took waaaay longer than it should have. The next chapter won't be for a while as I need to figure out how I'm gonna write this so please bear with me :) If you have any comments, questions or ideas please leave a review :) as I said anonymous reviews are enabled. Oh and by the way I will start either mashing episodes together or skipping them altogether as this fic is about Yasmin and if you're here reading this I assume you know what happens in the original duels.**

**Thanks to The Queen of Water for the review :)**


	4. A Cheater Revealed Part 2

**Whew that was a challenge. This is my first attempt at a duel and it definitely was a test. Sorry that it took a while :) hope you enjoy it.**

**This fic is based in the 4Kids! English dub as I did not want to attempt the Japanese names/ suffixes in case I messed something up. Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. All products/ characters/ plots are property of Toei Animation and Kazuki Takahashi**

**Yasmin is my OC, please don't steal her unless you have my permission to write about her in your fic.**

* * *

Yugi gaped at her in surprise.

'What?' he stammered.

'You heard me. According to the Duellist Kingdom rules, you have to accept a challenge from an eliminator, so duel me now!' _Don't lose your cool Yasmin._

'Come on Yug, you can take her!' Joey exclaimed confidently.

'Yeah go for it Yugi!' Téa encouraged.

'It's not as if I have a choice,' he mumbled to himself.

'All right Yasmin, I accept your challenge,' he said quietly, stepping towards her. She turned on her heel and beckoned to them. They followed her into the woods until she stopped in a seemingly random spot. _This must be where one of the arenas are, _Yugi thought to himself. Even as he thought it, the giant arena rose out of the ground and Yasmin leapt agilely up onto the red platform.

'Come on Yugi,' she sneered. He stepped grimly onto the blue platform and took a deep breath. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed his puzzle glint slightly while he waited for the platform to bring him up to face her. _There's something about her, _he thought as his eyes locked with her icy glare, her puzzle gleaming in the little sun that penetrated through the trees. Yugi took a deep breath.

'What are the terms Yasmin?' he asked, narrowing his eyes.

'I bet five star chips. If you win, you go straight to the castle. But if I win, then you leave this island for good,' she stated, laying five of her star chips on the surface in front of her.

'Very well,' Yugi replied, laying down all of his own star chips.

'It's time to duel!' they said in unison.

(Yasmin: 2000/ Yugi: 2000)

'I think I'll let you go first,' she said, indicating courteously.

'Thank you,' he said, drawing a card. 'I play Celtic Guardian, in attack mode, and I place one card face down. I end my turn,' he announced, watching the holographic counterparts of his cards appear on the playing field.

(Celtic Guardian: ATK-1400/ DEF-1200)

Yasmin ground her teeth. How dare he use her own card against her? _Keep a level head Yasmin. _Well two people can play at that game. She drew a card and the corners of her mouth twitched.

'I also summon the Celtic Guardian, also in attack mode, and I place one card face down. That's it for now.'

(Celtic Guardian II: ATK-1400/ DEF-1200)

She watched him study his hand coldly. _There's something wrong here, _he thought.

'Hey Téa, did you hear her say Yugi cheated?' Joey asked uncertainly, not taking his eyes off the two Celtic Guardians squaring up to each other.

'Yeah, that's what she said,' Téa frowned. 'But I don't remember seeing any cheating.'

'I activate the Horn of the Unicorn! Giving my Celtic Guardian an extra seven hundred attack points.'

(Celtic Guardian: ATK-2100/ DEF-1900)

'Celtic Guardian, attack!' Yugi commanded.

'Not so fast!' shouted Yasmin. 'I activate Mirror Wall!' the card flipped and Yugi's Celtic Guardian ran right into the mirror wall, piercing his own reflection and decreasing his attack points by half, removing the Horn of the Unicorn.

(Celtic Guardian: ATK-700/ DEF-1900)

Yugi growled under his breath. _She's good._

'I end my turn,' he said reluctantly. _What else can I do? _Yasmin smirked.

'Well then I place a monster in defence mode and another card face down. Celtic Guardian attack!' she yelled. Her Celtic Guardian charged and slashed Yugi's in half. It exploded into pixels and his life-point meter fell significantly.

(Yasmin:2000/ Yugi:1300)

Her monster appeared face down, as did her other card. 'That's just a taster Yugi, why don't you quit before I humiliate you in front of your… friends,' her eyes flicked contemptuously over to them, oh how sorry she felt for them, blindly following a cheat and a fraud without even a single question of their faith. 'I destroy my Mirror Wall and end my turn.'

'Why?' inquired Yugi, surprised.

'Mirror Wall costs 2000 life points to sustain. Since I don't have that much to spare I have to destroy it,' she shrugged.

'There is definitely something different about her,' Tristan observed.

'Oh ya think Tristan?' Joey retorted sarcastically. _Hmm. If it's not just me that's noticed then there really must be something going on. _Yugi thought. He drew a card and smiled slightly. Finally some good luck. He looked confidently into her cold green eyes and decided to talk to her first.

'Yasmin there is something wrong here,' he called.

'Just make your move,' she called back irritably.

'Fine. I summon the Dark Magician!'

(Dark Magician: ATK-2500/ DEF-2100)

'Dark Magician attack her Celtic Guardian. Dark Magic Attack!' The attack caught her completely unawares, only serving to add fuel to her already roaring anger.

(Yasmin: 900/ Yugi: 1300)

'Yeah, good shot Yugi!' Joey shouted. Yugi smiled back and an idea suddenly hit him.

'That's right Yugi, you smash her back to pre-school,' Tristan encouraged. _She challenged me to this duel because she thought I was cheating, but how could that be? Unless Pegasus has done something to her mind!_

'Yasmin listen to me! Your uncle is manipulating you, making you see what he wants you to see,' he called urgently.

'Don't you dare talk about my uncle that way!' she raged. 'Just because you got caught does not mean that you can blame it on him!

'I swear to you, I did not cheat!'

'Don't lie to me! I saw you with my own eyes and it's about time you paid for it!' The small voice keeping her calm finally stopped fighting and released her anger. A glowing eye appeared on her forehead, parting her fringe, and everyone gasped. 'Let's see how you like things in the Shadow Realm!' she declared. Her puzzle glowed brightly and a dome of menacing purple clouds grew around them. Yugi had only been to the Shadow Realm once, but he knew enough to know that it was very bad, and someone always lost their soul. He looked around in horror.

'What have you done?' he whispered.

'Isn't this place really dangerous?' Tristan asked.

'This is the place Pegasus took Yugi to duel, and where he took Grandpa's soul,' Téa replied, bringing a hand to her chest in fear.

'No way! So how come Yasmin can do it?' Joey wondered.

'That Millennium Puzzle must be the real deal,' Tristan remarked in awe. This did nothing to sooth Yugi's flaming nerves. _There are other forces at work here, not just Pegasus. But I'll deal with that later, if I survive this duel._

'It's still my move Yugi,' Yasmin sneered. 'First I switch my face down monster into attack mode. Meet Dharc the Dark Charmer.'

(Dharc the Dark Charmer: ATK-500/ DEF-1500)

A small boy dressed in brown robes that were too big for him appeared on the field, accompanied by a staff topped with a red, sharp-beaked bird, and a one-eyed bat that flapped around his head. 'Know what his special ability is?' she asked smugly, not waiting for a reply. 'He lets me take control of one Dark attribute monster on your side of the field.'

'My Dark Magician!' he gasped.

'That's right, and now he's mine,' she grinned evilly. 'But seeing as you have no other monsters I can't attack with him. So I'll just place another card face down and end my turn.

'Aw man, she got the Dark Magician!' Joey exclaimed.

'What I want to know is why she thinks he cheated. We were right there and we didn't see anything,' Tristan contemplated, knitting his brow. _Didn't see anything? Wait, that's it!_

'Yasmin, I didn't cheat!' he cried.

'Yugi, there is no way you can get out of this, I saw you!' she snarled.

'You saw me doing what exactly?'

'I-' she was stumped. Why couldn't she remember? _What if he's telling the truth? _She thought quietly _No!_ a firmer voice said. _You have to get rid of him, he's lying to you and he's a risk to everyone. _'Make your move,' she demanded. Yugi smirked. _Finally, we're getting somewhere._

'I play Kuriboh, in defence mode, and activate Swords of Revealing Light!'

(Kuriboh: ATK-300/ DEF-200)

The swords pierced the darkness and surrounded Yasmin's Dark Charmer and Dark Magician.

'You'll pay for that,' she spat.

'Yasmin please! I know you don't want to hear it but your uncle really is manipulating you! And now one of us is going to lose our soul! Don't give him the satisfaction!'

'You… You're lying!' _But what if he's not? _Yugi sensed the change in her demeanour and pressed on.

'I'm not Yasmin. Pegasus stole my grandfather's soul, and now he's trying to do the same to me, but using you to do his dirty work!' _Maybe he's right. Maybe Uncle Max really is using me. But he wouldn't kidnap anyone! Would he?_

_No Yasmin. _A stronger voice said. _You mustn't let him blind you with his lies! _Yugi's eyes widened as he watched her inner battle, and saw her lose to her colder side.

'My move,' she snarled, drawing a card. 'Firstly I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroying your Swords of Revealing Light!' Yugi shielded his eyes from the wind that the Shadow Realm made all too real. 'Next I activate Stop Defence. The clue is in the title. Your monsters are all switched to attack mode. You know what that means? Dark Magician-' she stopped in her tracks.

'This looks like it could be it guys,' Joey trembled, clutching Tristan.

'I gotta admit, it doesn't look like he can get out of this one,' Tristan agreed. Yugi watched Yasmin curiously. She hadn't declared the attack that would win her the match and she was stood with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clawing at her head.

_No! Stop! It's Yugi! I can't hurt him!_

_But he needs to be stopped; he could be a very powerful enemy._

_He's not a threat!_

_But he's lying to you._

'But I believe him!' she shouted out loud, the glowing symbol on her forehead faded and her eyes softened.

'Yasmin, are you all right?' Yugi asked concernedly, but she didn't hear him. She gasped for breath and her hands were shaking, but she was determined.

'I… as the tournament's commissioner… declare this match… invalid!' she gasped. 'The outcome is… a draw,' her eyes drooped and she sunk against the platform rails. The shadows faded, revealing the forest around them, and the platforms lowered them to the ground. The moment they hit the ground Yugi ran over to Yasmin and helped her down, his bold confidence fading back to his usual childish innocence. Téa, Joey and Tristan ran up to them and Joey helped Yugi hold Yasmin up.

'Yugi,' she mumbled, eyes fluttering.

'Here have some water,' Téa offered kindly, holding her water bottle up to her mouth. The refreshment seemed to help and her eyes opened fully, however she still leaned heavily on Yugi.

'Yugi, I'm sorry,' she said softly.

'It's all right Yasmin,' he comforted gently.

'No it's not. You nearly lost your soul because of me,' she sniffed, tears dribbling down her face.

'It wasn't your fault. I know if it had been the other way around, I would have done the same. No one wants to believe that their family could do such things,' he smiled kindly and she smiled a watery smile back. She stopped leaning on Yugi and swayed to her feet, wiping away her tears.

'So now what? Are you going to confront him?' Yugi asked.

'No. I have something better planned,' she grinned. 'Listen you guys, I'm really sorry. For everything. I hope you can forgive me,' she said to the group, looking at the floor.

'Hey don't sweat it Yasmin,' Joey smiled.

'Yeah, the important thing is that everyone's ok,' Téa pointed out. She welled up again and rubbed her nose.

'Thanks guys.' She cleared her throat and stood up straight. 'I'd better get going. If I don't see you in the finals, there will be consequences,' she winked. Waving, she ran off back towards the castle.

'I swear, this shadow magic is gonna be the death of me,' Joey groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so it's not the best duel ever but they will get better I promise :) And I'll also try to update quicker. If you have any question, comments or ideas please leave a review. Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**Thanks to The Queen of Water for the review :)**


	5. Everything's Relative

**Haters gonna hate, fillers gonna fill. Enjoy :)**

**This fic is based in the 4Kids! English dub as I did not want to attempt the Japanese names/ suffixes in case I messed something up. Anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. All products/ characters/ plots are property of Kazuki Takahashi**

**Yasmin is my OC, please don't steal her unless you have my permission to write about her in your fic.**

* * *

Yasmin took her time walking back to the castle, to contemplate Yugi's words. '_Your uncle is manipulating you, making you see what he wants you to see'. _She didn't want to believe it, but he had been acting very strangely lately, ever since Kaiba Corp released their new holographic technology. _But why would he kidnap an innocent old man? Unless he wants the Millennium items. But then, why hasn't he taken mine? _She pondered, instinctively cradling her puzzle. Somehow she would have to figure out what was going on, but for now she would implement her plan. She straightened her back and walked confidently, if somewhat reluctantly, into the castle, and checked where her uncle was. He was, as usual, in the cosy lounge room, sipping his wine and eating his favourite cheese. She was just about to continue up to her studio when Pegasus spotted her by the door.

'My darling niece, do come in,' he said, his overly-sugary tone making her cringe.

'Afternoon, Uncle,' she said courteously, sitting uncomfortably in the chair opposite him.

'I've just heard the news that twelve competitors have lost their star chips, however, I was surprised to see that Yugi was not among them, nor is he here.' She winced slightly at the accusatory tone that was hidden beneath the sugary sweetness.

'He's a very good duelist,' she shrugged. 'We drew.'

'I see.' He narrowed his eye and sipped his wine, saying no more but causing Yasmin to shrink in fear. She had never seen this cold, disapproval in him before, but she knew that she didn't like it and wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

'I'm going to go and finish my uh…' she trailed off and left abruptly, aiming for her studio. She exhaled slowly as she left, already going through her plan in her head. As she walked up one of the towers she decided to get a fresh pallet from upstairs and walked quickly to the room where they were kept and was surprised to find the door locked. She twisted the handle but nothing happened. Shrugging it off as a mistake made by Croquet, or one of the other staff, and pressed a fake brick in the wall, revealing a spare key to the room. She often found the need to lock the room because of staff that felt the need to 'clean'. The lock clicked and she walked in, stopping dead when she found a boy with fluffy black hair sitting in the middle of the room.

'Mokuba!' she exclaimed.

'Yasmin! Get away from me!' he cried, making for the door, but unable to get past her.

'Mokuba, stop! What's going on?' she asked, attempting to placate the small boy.

'You're crazy uncle kidnapped me and is trying to take over my brother's company, and I know you're in on it too so just leave me alone!'

'No Mokuba, I swear I didn't know you were here. It's all right, I'm gonna get you out of here.' She quickly scanned the room and came up with a plan. 'All right Mokuba, get in this cart,' she said, checking over her shoulder for any of the staff.

'How do I know I can trust you?' Mokuba said, folding his arms. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

'You've known me your whole life; do you really think I would kidnap you to get to your brother? Why would I even want Kaiba Corp when I have Industrial Illusions right here?' she smiled and he unfolded his arms.

'Ok Yasmin.' He went to get in the cart, but Yasmin stopped him.

'Wait a minute.' She grabbed a purple hat and yanked it over his thick hair, untied his neckerchief and retied it around his face. 'This way, if someone sees you, they won't recognise you,' she explained, scrutinising her handiwork. 'Ok, now get in the cart.' He jumped in and she covered him in a paint smeared sheet, before loading up the cart with her paint supplies. 'You ready?' she asked. A muffled grunt came from under the sheet and she left the room, locking the door behind her. The next few minutes were some of the tensest she'd ever had, nearly freezing completely when one of the staff asked her what she was doing.

'Oh, just going out to paint,' she'd replied, smiling stiffly.

'Ok, well you have fun,' he replied, walking off. Letting out her pent up breath, she picked up the pace and finally made it out of a side door. She checked that no one was around and threw all of her things out of the cart, freeing Mokuba.

'Go find Yugi, he'll help you,' she whispered.

'Ok. Thanks Yasmin,' he replied, swiftly hugging her and running off. She sighed and leaned on her cart, things were far worse than she thought they'd been, so she would have to speed up her plans before her uncle did something crazier than he'd already done. She wheeled the cart back up to her room and unpacked the easel, placing the project she'd been working on carefully on it. Mixing the colours she'd need, she thought about everything. All of this was so strange, why would her uncle need Kaiba Corp when he already had his own multi-billion dollar company? It just didn't make any sense, but she couldn't allow him to carry on kidnapping people. She looked over her designs and started painting them. _These cards could mean the difference between victory and defeat, _she thought. Taking a deep breath she brushed away thoughts of anyone else, in order to infuse herself with the power she needed to create these cards. Although she was barely aware of what she was doing, by the time she was done she was incredibly proud of what she had accomplished in just a few hours. Looking down, she found her arms covered up to the elbow in paint and she smiled, knowing that this was a good sign.

'Those are very good Miss Pegasus,' came Croquet's voice from behind her, causing her to jump violently.

'Don't do that! You scared me!' she exclaimed.

'Sorry Ma'am, but Mr Pegasus requires your presence in the board room,' he stated, before leaving the way he came. Her chest immediately constricted, what could he want from her? She cleaned herself up and picked up the canvases that she had been working on, she may as well ask him to commission them while she was there. She found him in the boardroom, talking on the phone to someone, however she couldn't make out what he was saying, or to whom.

'Ah, Yasmin, do come in,' he said, hanging up the phone.

'You asked for me, Uncle Max?' she said nervously.

'Why yes, I did,' he smiled. 'Come, sit,' he crooned, patting the chair beside him. Dutifully sitting, she placed the canvases on the table. 'I see you've already finished them. That was exactly what I wanted to ask you about.'

'They were?' she asked doubtfully.

'You see, I knew what you were working on and I was going to say that if you finished them today I could have them commissioned within a matter of hours, but it looks like I should do that right now.' She eyed him suspiciously, he had never been so enthusiastic about her cards before, but then again they hadn't been as powerful before.

'Well actually that's what I wanted to see you about,' she grinned.

'Great minds think alike,' he chuckled.

'Right, well I'm going to go do some security checks. I'll see you later,' she smiled tightly and quickly ran to the security room to check the monitors. Quickly spotting Mokuba on the screen, she slammed the door and bolted it shut. 'Mokuba, what are you doing?' she groaned as she watched him jump up and steal Yugi's star chips. 'Oh man, this is bad.' She pressed a button on the desk and a keyboard flipped out from underneath. Typing quickly, she had all the available cameras track Mokuba and the others, chewing on her fingernails as she watched Yugi calm him down and they went to the dock, where Kemo was waiting for them. Suddenly the camera cut out and she frantically searched the rest of the cameras. Tense minutes passed and she sighed in relief when she finally found them at Arena 146, but something was wrong, who was that on the platform? She squinted and moved her face closer to the screen.

'Seto!' she gasped.

* * *

**A/N Well that was interesting wasn't it? I wonder what Yasmin will do next. Seriously I haven't decided what to do with her yet, but hopefully we will find out soon.**

**Thanks to The Queen of Water for the review :)**


End file.
